My Love is So Damn Different
by DelenaMyWreck
Summary: Takes a start from 3 14... Damon starts being different with Elena, and even goes as far as getting an Elena distraction. Elena regrets her decision so much and cries every night. She wishes, the old Damon could come back to her. She tries to make amends with him. But both of them are stubborn. And both have a fire burning so deep inside of them. Can Elena ever win his heart back?


**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or any of the characters.** (I desperately wish I could though)

"No I'm mad at you because I love you."

Damon shouted with anger and utter frustration. His voice was full of emotion, and anyone that might have heard him say that would have commented right at his face that he was whipped six ways from Sunday. And why wouldn't they. His actions were proof enough.

He was so undeniably angry. Yes he was super pissed that 'good for nothing' Stefan snapped his neck, and he was even more hurt with the fact that Elena asked his stupid baby bro to do it.

But what what made him seethe with rage, and hurt him more than a knife stab in the heart was that Elena could have gotten hurt on her 'hurrah, let's save the world!' mission. That thought disturbed his heart and mind, and it scared him so much he felt like he couldn't breathe.

He was mad at Elena, so damn mad. She went behind his back and accomplished her 'almost gonna die' mission, but did not for once think about her own life. That wasn't heroic, that was straight up dumb and stupid. It's was going in the Lion's den with the knowledge that the lion is there, and with the knowing the fact that you could be saved and an alternative could have been revealed somehow. That is called thickness in the brain...

He was so worried. Doesn't she understand what she does to him? Does she not get it? She breathes, he lives. She cries, he feels as if someone stabbed a 12 inch knife in his heart. When she breaks down, he feels like he's going to break too.

But when she smiles, his whole world lights up. When she's happy, he feels like the most happiest, craziest, and luckiest love struck fool alive on planet Earth.

If she got... NO! He couldn't think like that. His mind couldn't process that vicious thought. He would die before letting that thought cross his mind, because just the simple idea of her getting hurt made his heart ache with an unbearable pain that no amount of "All is well's" could cure.

And moreover he wanted to beat the living hell out of Stefan. Didn't he care anymore? How could his brooding, hero haired brother let Elena dive into the ocean of death. Was his love that weak and selfish? He couldn't believe it. Out of all the people, Stefan was the one that drowned Elena in into the depths of her suicidal adventure. In his 'ripper' and 'I dont care about the world' phase, Elena could have succeeded in her martyrs complex!

But NO!! His baby bro just wanted Klaus, and revenge, and a few other things that didn't even exist in Damon or Elena's world. Stefannie and Klaus; 'eternal soulmates'. He internally scoffed. Some brother he got.

Although he was eternally grateful to the almighty that Elena was safe, he was still super mad at her right now that he couldn't think straight. But God! What else could he do? He loved her too damn much.

"Well maybe that's the problem."

The words spit out of Elena's mouth without letting her know.

Shock smacked his face like his mom had slapped him tight for the first time. His eyes widened with incredulity.

He couldn't believe she had said that. His dead undead heart stopped beating, and pain coursed through every vein, artery, and capillary of his body.

When realization of what she'd said dawned on Elena's face, regret filled her eyes, and she went pale. She didn't mean that. She only wanted him to understand why she did what she did. She was feeling so guilty for making Stefan snap his neck and going behind his back, and now she threw his love confession right back at his face.

She was worse than Katherine, she thought.

"No Damon, that's not what I meant..."

She started rationalizing her statement, but the damage was done.

Her irrational logics wouldn't solve anything.

"No I got it Elena. I care too much. I'm a liability. How ironic is that?"

Damon said in a daze. His heart was breaking into a tiny million peices. Falling apart piece by piece.

He wouldn't have any of it now. Elena declared his love was a problem, and practically threw his love for her in his face.

'Ironic.' He thought. Since Stefan had said the same.

He was a liability. He wished he knew it. And with that being said he left the hall and went upstairs, hoping to seek some distraction.

But then he heard a pained groan from the balcony. He entered and saw Kol twisting Matt's hand and hurting him.

Without a second thought he removed Matt from the equation and jumped on Kol, taking him down from the balcony.

He started beating him furiously.

God! How he hated the originals. Destroying everyone's lives.

Just then the doors ripped open and along came Saint Stefan, Carol Lockwood, Elena and all the others. He looked up to see people stopping him, and staring at him weirdly, and with judging eyes.

He got up, dusted his hands, and looked into Elena's eyes.

She was shocked, disappointed, sad and guilty. And... she was assuming something else.

'Great', he thought. 'Always assuming the worst.'

He said a few words, smirked, and left the damned mansion, hoping to ease the heart break. He exhaled and walked clumsily to his baby.

His 1969 Chevy camaro. The only thing that never judged him for everything. The only thing that never took him for granted. His mind was running on overdrive. He wanted to benumb himself, and forget about everything so the pain would go away. He started wandering around in his Camaro leaving behind a shocked, and guilty Elena.

Nomadic, he arrived at the mystic grill hoping to drink through the pain.

He didn't know how it happened or when did it happen, but he found Rebekah in his room.

'How unfortunate', he thought. But right now all he could focus on was on ways to obliterate his heartbreak.

But he knew it, better than anyone else that it was just a diversion. He knew reality would eventually set it, and it would be no longer before it did.

 **Hello Everyone!!**

 **How are you?**

 **I hope you guys are happy and healthy.**

 **Soooo. Yes I deleted 'If not you then who.'**

 **But this story is the edited version of that ,with a new title. How do you guys like the new title? (yay or nay)**

 **I wasn't satisfied with the last version, and it was only 3 chapters and incomplete. I felt it was too rushed and a bit out of character. Moreover, there weren't any story details. Too short. And I wanted to start over with the story. So if you've realized. The plot is same. The POV is different now. And there are details rather than rushed sentences. I love that I edited it. You guys might find similarities though..**

 **So. Have I done right by editing the story?**

 **What do you guys think?**

 **And how was the story?**

 **Let me know your thoughts in the reviews. :)**

 **p.s (PIODR is not abandoned. Both will continue)**

 **Thank you! Lots of love**

 **-Anna**


End file.
